Room 402
by Kasper ze Chemist
Summary: Booth and Brennan are stuck in a hotel room together and things get interesting.


**Um, this is kinda lame and silly at the end, but I like the story in the middle and this is usually not my genre. Sorry for that, but please, enjoy what you can and don't harp on the ending. Oh and yes, I know that my grammar stinks.**

The silence in the car was enough to drive anyone nuts. The two partners sat as a far apart as possible, focusing their eyes far away from each other. After viewing the crime scene Booth had questioned Brennan about her date the night before. Brennan didn't want to discuss, but Booth kept pushing until she got to the point where she told him just how bad it was. Absolutely angry beyond all belief, she refused to talk to Booth and he stopped trying to get her to talk.

Night had fallen a few hours earlier and Booth was too tired to make the three-hour drive back to DC; nor did he really want to deal with Brennan's antics. Instead, he pulled into the parking lot for a Best Western and turned off the car.

"Look Bones, I'm too tired to drive and I don't think that I could stay in the car for another few hours. Let's just get hotel rooms and head back tomorrow." To his surprise, she agreed and followed him inside the lobby.

The lady behind the desk had her face hidden behind the newest edition of _People _magazine and didn't look up until Booth cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" she asked lazily as if she didn't want to be bothered to do her job.

"We need two rooms please," said Booth.

"I'm sorry, there is only one room left. Some band is having a concert in the area and we're near overbooked." Booth turned to Brennan who looked angry again.

"Booth, I'll just drive home. You can sleep in the back."

"The room has two beds if that means anything to you," said the girl behind the desk.

"See Bones, a bed for you and a bed for me." Booth got out his credit card and gave it to the woman. "We'll take it."

…

Upstairs in room 402, Booth pushed open the door to reveal the room. Along with the two beds it had a decent sized TV. Booth shrugged off his jacket and put it on the bed by the window.

"Well Bones, I'm going to take a shower."

"Thanks for the info Booth," said Brennan. Booth just rolled his eyes and continued through to the bathroom. When Brennan heard the shower running she flopped on the bed, but immediately jumped up when it started creaked.

"What the hell…" she said to herself. This time she sat down slowly and the creak accompanied it. "Great."

She turned on the TV, but found nothing good to watch and left it on a documentary on monkey behavior in the wild.

Twenty minutes later, Booth emerged from the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulder and only a pair of boxers that hung very low on his hips. She had to try very heard not to laugh at the Superman "Man of Steel" comment that was written on the boxers. He stretched in front of her a bit.

"I hate crime scenes where we have to squat all day," he added purposely. He laid down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. "Now this is comfortable."

Brennan couldn't help but to sneak a peek at his chest when he closed his eyes. Last time she saw it, she was more worried about yelling at him for not telling him that he was really alive. His muscles were defined in all the right places and for a split second she imagined the chest against her as he held her close.

She quickly got off the squeaky bed and ran into the bathroom before Booth could see her staring. She took off her clothes and looked her self over in the mirror. She looked like hell from the long day of standing in the mud looking over the remains. With a shake of the head, she stepped into the soothing warm spray of the shower.

She took her time washing her body and releasing the stress. She felt bad for being short with Booth earlier, but he had been persistent. Her date from the night before had ended when she nearly broke the man's wrist when he tried to take it further then she wanted to go. He was rude and obnoxious and she was ready to walk away from dinner when he tried very hard to kiss her. The only reason she didn't tell Booth was because she had the sneaking suspicion that he would track down the guy and actually break his wrist.

After she was as red as a lobster she turned off the water and stepped out. She looked at the jeans and the shirt that she had wore that day and decided not to put it back on, as it was rather uncomfortable. Besides if Booth wanted to be annoying, she could too.

…

Booth thought he was clever in walking out of the shower wearing only his boxers. Not only were his suit pants uncomfortable, he wanted to try out an experiment, to see how she reacted to him. Thoughts of her, naked, were nothing new of late in his mind and hearing that another one her dates had gone sour made him happy. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing.

The bathroom door unlocked and she walked out… wearing only a black lace bra and panties. He nearly stopped breathing as the watched her dry her hair. He watched her curves move… and then she bent over to dry her hair. My god! She was killing him. When she pulled her hair back she turned and Booth could have sworn that there was a trace of a smile on her face. She went under the covers of her bed with each of her movements accompanied by a creaking sound.

"If you're going to do that all night, I'm going to have to kill myself." She wiggled around in the bed and Booth glared at her.

"Oops, sorry," she replied sarcastically. She switched off the light and rolled away from Booth.

…

The bed kept creaking. Every time she rolled over the damn bed creaked and prevented Booth from sleeping. He tried everything to block out the sounds of the bed and finally succeeded by creating a pillow cocoon around his head. Though extremely uncomfortable he figured that he'd be able to attempt to catch a little bit of sleep.

…

It was hot. So very hot. Brennan felt like the room was collapsing around her. She kept moving in the bed, the creaky bed, trying to find a way to cool off. She had already kicked off all of her covers and was already down to her underwear. The window was also wide open already. She looked over at Booth whose head was surrounded by the wide pillows. How he was not sweating to death, she had no clue. She closed her eyes trying to get the sleep to come.

…

It sounded like a train barreling through a tunnel. No, a jackhammer in an empty room that echoed about. Who knew that Booth snored? She had finally cooled down, but was awoken when the train had left the station. She tried throwing one of her pillows at him, but he just rolled over like nothing had happened.

She stood up and sighed. She walked over to his bed and moved his pillows from his face and the snoring was even louder, if the was possible. She leaned over him and clipped his nose shut and immediately his eyes snapped open.

…

He was jolted awake when he felt like he couldn't breathe. Then he noticed her leaning over her, her breasts very close to his face and threatening to pop out at any moment.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?" he asked with a nasally voice. She let go of his nose and crossed her arms.

"You're snoring."

"Well maybe if I didn't have to use all the pillows to keep from hearing the creaky bed I wouldn't be snoring."

"Well maybe if you didn't suck up all the cool air, I wouldn't be so hot and unable to sleep."

Booth sighed and stood up. "Fine." He pointed to the end of the bed that faced the window. "You sleep on that side of the bed, with the cool air on you. I'll sleep on this side and that way we prevent all problems."

She looked like she was going to protest and then decided not to. She went to her bed and took the pillows along with the light sheet and laid down on the opposite side from Booth.

"There, all is well."

…

Brennan nestled into the source of warmness as she awoke. She felt an arm around her waist and a hand settled just below her stomach. Then her eyes went wide when she realized whom it was.

She tried to move away without disturbing him but he moved closer. And then she felt it. Poking her in the back. She tried to hurry away again but Booth's death grip had her completely ensnared in his trap.

She sighed and accepted her situation for what it was. In complete capitulation, she closed her eyes and slept again.

…

He was too comfortable. He knew something was wrong. He opened one eye slowly, afraid to see what would be waiting on the other side. He nearly jumped out of bed when he saw that he was snuggled up against Bones. Then absolute panic set in when he found out that he was experiencing a rather persistent case of morning wood.

Ever embarrassed he tried to move carefully without waking her. He was almost away but his arm around her brushed against her breast as he went to move.

"Booth…" she whispered.

Booth froze. Did she just whisper his name? She was still sleeping so it certainly wasn't a reprimand. At least he thought so. Then he thought about last night's actions when he walked out in only his boxers. He was pretty sure that at some point he had caught her staring at him. She had then walked out wearing only her bra and panties. He was sure that she was doing it to get back at him, but what if she was flirting. What if she was looking for his reaction towards her? She had no clue that he was nuts for her, for her body, her mind, and all that makes her the wonderful and exotic Temperance Brennan.

With a sudden surge of courage he rolled back over to her. His hand wavered above her breast and then, with the lightest of light touches, he brushed his hand across the nipple. He was ready to pull away when her hand darted out and caught his, placing his hand on her breast.

…

It felt so good it was almost real. Booth's hands were all over her, touching every nanometer of her skin. She was moaning as his fingertips danced over her skin. When he reached her breasts he lightly brushed her nipple that sent waved of pleasure throughout her body. His hand retreated and she couldn't understand why. She reached for it and pulled it back to her breast. The warm feeling of his hand on her naked form was arousing.

Then she realized that she was having sex with Booth. That it was just a dream. Another one of the fantasies of late that had been plaguing her dreams. So why did it feel so real?

Her eyes shot open. The first thing she noticed this time was the large hand on her breast and her hand intertwined with it. She let go of the hand quickly when she remembered that it was Booth. Stunned, she rolled over to face him and he wore an expression that she couldn't tell. It was a cross between fear and desire.

"Bones, I'm sorry. It was an accident." He tried to get out of bed but his foot was lodged in the blankets and he tripped. He stood up putting his hands in front of him, waving her off. "Bones, look I'm sorry. Please don't get angry. I'm a terrible sleeper."

Brennan really wasn't angry; in fact she was turned on. She realized that when he was next to her it felt right. It took this…encounter for her to really realize what she wanted. As Booth was backing up towards the door she followed him and glared him down. When his back was up against the door, she continued closer so that she was pressed up against him and brought her lips to his ear.

"Is this what you want Booth," she whispered seductively at his ear. "Me in bed with you, pushed up against you?"

Booth groaned at her words, fearful that he would come from her saying them. He rested his head on her shoulder. "No, I want you in my life. I want you to wake up beside me every morning to remind me that there is still love and passion remaining in the world. I don't care what it means, even if it means that you have to kick my ass after this. I love you Bones, in more ways and for longer than you've probably known."

…

Booth knew he shouldn't have poured his heart out right there but he had to say it. It was too many years of failed relationships and beating around the bush for them. He knew that she was the right person for him; they complemented each other so well that it seemed almost impossible. He wanted to prove to her that there was still love and that despite the hardships that she faced, it's never a reason to stop doing something she's so good at.

He was almost afraid that he was going to lose her; that she would push him to the side and run away forever. Suddenly her arms were around his neck and he was hugging her back just as much.

"Booth, that was the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while, but you are wrong."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Angela has known for a while."

"Aw she spoiled all the fun." Brennan looked up at him and smiled when she saw his smile there. As they met each other's gaze Booth tilted up her chin. "Let's do this the right way."

"Yeah. We should probably take care of that problem in your shorts…"


End file.
